Ella
by ZaryG
Summary: Carla estaba casi seguro de que uno de los dos sabría la respuesta, el mas nervioso estaría ocultando algo, y eso que les dijo específicamente que no tomaran nada de la cocina. Simplemente no podía dejar a esos dos juntos mas de diez minutos sin que hicieran algo colosal.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de DL son propiedad de Rejet._

 _ **Aviso:**_ _Participa en el «Reto #2 de Facebook del grupo "Diabolik Lovers Adicción Total": Fanfic generado por sorteo» Palabras a usar: Carla. Noche. Baño publico. Delicado. Frasco. Obstinado. Patata._

 _ **Nota:**_ Posible occ.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Leve CarlaxOc._

* * *

 _ **Ella**_

En esos momentos el albino sostenía un frasco entre sus manos, ciertamente se preguntaba es que al interior del objeto llego aquella patata.

 _«Podría ser... Shin quizás sepa la respuesta, ¿O ella?»_

Carla estaba casi seguro de que uno de los dos sabría la respuesta, el más nervioso estaría ocultando algo, y eso que les dijo específicamente que no tomaran nada de la cocina. Simplemente no podía dejar a esos dos juntos más de diez minutos sin que hicieran algo colosal.

—¿Shin? ¿Rin? Es mejor que no se estén ocultando.—Musito el peliblanco, esperando encontrar a esos dos.

No le tomo tiempo encontrarlos, pero pudo notar que parecían estar concentrados en algo, aunque también noto que estaban algo temblorosos.

—¡Ustedes no se mueven ni un centímetro! —Exclamo Carla alzando su voz.

Esa acción hizo que los susodichos dieran un respingo de la sorpresa, aquello lo hizo sonreír con levedad, le gustaba cuando podía predecir los movimientos de las otras personas. Le daba a entender que tenía un delicado control sobre ellos dos, un control que debía mantener si no quería alguna clase de revelación por parte de ellos.

 _«El miedo junto a la admiración puede ser un arma letal en manos equivocadas, ¿No es casi, Karl Heinz? Ni siquiera tú podrías negar eso»_

Fue algo bastante rápido cuando la contraria empujo a su hermano menor, aquello había sido bastante imprevisto, quizás no podía dejarlos solos. Ahora... ¿Por qué Shin había salido corriendo y ella se quedó atrás? La situación era bastante extraña.

—L-Lo siento, Carla-san ¿H-Hice algo que lo disgusto? —La chica titubeo por unos momentos, claramente nerviosa.

—¿Que acaba de pasar exactamente aquí? ¿Ustedes pusieron la patata en el frasco? ¿Buscaban distraerme de alguna manera? —Dijo el albino, acercándose a ella con pasos sigilosos.

Incluso desde donde estaba podía sentir como el cuerpo de ella temblaba como gelatina, algo digno de ver. Un solo movimiento por parte de el vasto para evitar que tratara de escapar junto a su hermano, el pequeño pensamiento lo hacía enojar, sin embargo, tendría que controlarse.

—¡N-no! P-Perdón Carla-san. —Musito la pequeña chica, tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

Pudo ver el miedo en aquellos ojos violáceos, no era algo que le sorprendía mucho, de hecho, le gustaba ver que ella le temía, pero aun así también lo respectaba.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, deseo respuestas, no disculpas innecesarias. Ten eso claro. —Musito mirándola de reojo, sin soltarla.

No soltó el agarre que ejercía sobre la muñeca de la chica, en sus planes no estaba soltarla si no recibía una respuesta concisa y precisa. Se inclino a la altura de ella, esperando que su cercanía la hiciera hablar, pero parecía reacia a contestar.

 _«Que impertinencia de su parte, ¿Uh? Ella... ¡¿Esta sonrojada?! Que indecente de su parte, espero haya sido una reacción involuntaria»_

—No uses esa carita tierna tuya para salir de la situación, aun no me dices que paso en la cocina, ni porque Shin salió corriendo, necesito explicaciones. Ahora.—Dijo apretando el agarre de su muñeca, no le importo mucho escuchar el quejido de ella.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Perdone mi impertinencia! —Gimió de dolor, para acto seguido evitar la mirada del albino. —Yo no sé qué paso en la cocina... Lo único que sé es que Shin-kun me pidió cubrirlo. T-Trato de hacerlo. —Tapo su rostro con parte de su cabello rojizo.

Soltó la muñeca de ella mientras le daba una ojeada al atuendo que usaba, como era común su cabello rojizo yacía suelto en una cascada, mientras con su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos violetas, ciertamente agradeció que llevara una camisa manga larga azul y unos jeans. Estaba bonita.

 _«Debo detenerme de pensar en ella como algo mas, solo es una aliada por conveniencia. Eso es todo»_

Podrían aparentar tener la misma edad que su hermano menor, pero estaba seguro que era un par de décadas más joven que él, más no sabía que tanto.

Cada vez que trataba de buscar una respuesta en concreto no obtenía nada de información, quizás podría aprovecharse de su nerviosismo para tratar de sacarle información. Era una vampiresa, pero, ¿Quiénes eran sus padres? No tenía idea. Al menos era de nacimiento así, no era convertida.

—Rin-chan~—Dio medio vuelta para darle la espalda, habían unas cuantas probabilidades de que saliera corriendo cuando pudiera o desapareciera.

Cuando finalmente ordeno sus pensamientos ella seguía ahí, algo temblorosa, pero estaba ahí. En su sitio. Eso lo dejo anonadado.

—¿Aun sigues aquí? Puede que seas valiente o estúpida, cualquier opción es aceptable. —Acomodo su bufanda con un simple movimiento de mano.

—Yo... En ningún momento me dio autorización para irme, creí que se molestaría si me retiraba. —Bajo su mirada, en forma de disculpa.

—Como sea, deja de temblar, no te haré daño... No por ahora, al menos. —Soltó una pequeña y poco audible risa.

—¡G-Gracias, Carla-san! —Agradeció la pelirroja para hacer una pequeña y respetuosa reverencia.

¿Por qué no aprovechaba para huir de el? ¿Que la detenía de perseguir a su hermano menor? La miro por unos segundos, a pesar de que tenia la mirada baja, pudo notar que ya no temblaba, incluso podría decir que estaba bastante calmada. Raro en ella.

—¿Por qué no huyes? Es bastante peculiar el que no lo hayas hecho a estas alturas. Si quieres decirme algo... Es mejor que sea ahora. —Sentencio, realmente esperaba no escuchar ninguna sorpresa.

Parecía como si hubiera dicho unas cuantas palabras apenas audibles incluso para sus oídos, noto como luego recuperaba su compostura y alzaba la mirada con cierta seriedad, la cual se esfumaría muy pronto, aquello no duraba mucho.

—¡Yo quisiera saber si Carla-san quiere leer un libro conmigo! —Exclamó subiendo un poco de mas la voz, efecto secundario de sus nervios.

Aquello lo tomo por sorpresa, ¿Estaba tan nerviosa por eso? Debió imaginar algo de esa índole, ella tenía cierta fascinación por leer libros de toda clase, sin importar que categoría tengan. Digno de admirar.

—Uhm~ Esta bien, no creo que sea tan malo ¿no? —Dijo en un tono tranquilo, transmitiendo calma.

En aquel momento la chica saco un libro de entre su bolso, ¿Como había ignorado que lo tenía? Si que había olvidado detallar la situación con calma, quizás por eso estaba nerviosa.

—Este... es el libro...—Desvío la mirada, para luego extender un libro.

Ojeo el libro por unos momentos hasta que se detuvo en una página algo peculiar...

 _"Desde tiempos antiguos que son muy pocas las cosas que podemos hacer para pelear contra los vampiros, y desafortunadamente es así, pero se ha escuchado que poner una patata dentro de un frasco para luego dejarlo en un baño público por tres días dan resultados..._

 _Aunque se ha comprobado que no es una técnica inútil, lo más seguro es que fue inventada por una persona con deseos de fama. Se dice..."_

Dejo de leer finalmente, al parecer la de cabellos rojos lo veía con sorpresa en sus ojos, quizás leyó en voz alta. No veía que podía tener de interesante aquel libro, se dispuso a leer el título "Formas de atraer u enfrentar a un vampiro"

—Que libro tan peculiar, ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —Aun no quitaba los ojos del objeto, pero parecía viejo y no tenía un autor. Obre de un anónimo.

—Apareció en la puerta de mi habitación hace unos días, creí que había sido usted el responsable. —Dijo con voz calmada, una pequeña sonrisa se hizo ver.

—¿Yo? Quizás fue Shin, a veces hace cosas raras. —Hizo una mueca, aquello aun le molestaba.

—No fue el, ya le pregunto y se cuando Shin-kun miente. ¿Está seguro que no fue usted? Quizás fue ese chico de la escuela... Uhm. —Murmuro en voz apenas audible, incluso una diminuta y casi invisible sonrojo se noto en sus mejillas.

Miro aquel pálido rostro, exactamente a sus mejillas, las cuales estaban levemente coloreadas de un tono carmesí.

—Sí, fui yo. Acabo de recordarlo. —Mintió.

Porque era obstinado, y si tenía que mentir para mantenerla cerca de él, sería el más grande obstinado del mundo. Solo necesitaban una cosa para ser felices al completo, para no tener sentimientos ocultos, necesitaban la sangre de Yui Komori.

Aunque, solo quizás el no sabía que todo había sido mera actuación, porque ella compro ese libro, pero claro, el no podría saber eso. Jamás lo sabría... ¿O sí?

* * *

Había dicho anteriormente que lo editare buscando los errores que tuviera, y bueno, eran unos cuantos. Para los que agregaron la historia a favoritos, los loveo, aunque me gustaría saber su opinión.

¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo! El otro capitulo con errores sera borrado, solo para que sepan, esto es un one-shot perteneciente a un reto. Aun no se si haga una historia aparte sobre estos dos.


End file.
